


A New Dimension

by VenusBrutalis



Series: Metamorphosis [3]
Category: Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/VenusBrutalis
Summary: Working title was "Suffocation by Chest Fur". I absolutely love LR's chest hair. Love it. Love.This is just a "short and sweet" story. Or should I say "Short and ...salty".





	A New Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Working title was "Suffocation by Chest Fur". I absolutely love LR's chest hair. Love it. Love.
> 
> This is just a "short and sweet" story. Or should I say "Short and ...salty".

I had finally become accustomed to my new skin. It was as if the 0s and 1s had always been there, just waiting for someone to peel off the layer and reveal my true pattern. My skin felt smooth again, but should I forget they were there, a quick glance would be enough to remind me. And now, now I was ready to return to him. It had been too long.

The rain fell heavy against the asphalt, filling the air with an urban scent, but people swarmed the street in unison despite it. I couldn’t remember when we had last seen a ray of sunshine, but now it seemed so trivial. All I wanted was to return to his embrace, to be a part of the machinery, to have meaning. 

The closer I got, the more I noticed people with the same markings as my own. No words were exchanged, there was no need. We were all connected, a part of him in all of us, like a virus. I began the descent.

I exited the elevator, but I couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. It took a while to get used to the darkness, when the only source of light were red lights in the distance. I shuddered as I felt something graze my neck. «Welcome home…» It was him. I turned around, only to find him wearing a different mask. I hesitated. Was it him? Were they all him? Was there no Puppet Master? He felt familiar as he came closer, the red light dancing off of his necklace. Salt. It was the symbol for salt. «I can take on many forms-» he said as he took my hand and led me down the corridor, «- and all of them will please you». He spoke the truth. 

The room was purple. The walls covered in purple softness, I touched them; velour. It felt pleasant against my fingertips. There was nothing in the room, it was just a plush space, as if it had once been something extravagant, now it was just faded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him remove his jacket. Intrigued, I watched him as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a generous amount of chest hair. More like chest fur, really. I felt my mouth water at the mere sight of it. I could have sworn that he noticed. 

He came over to me, and pushed me against the wall. Due to his tall stature, my face was directly against his chest, and I felt the coarse hair against the tip of my nose. With a swift move, he had separated my legs, keeping them apart with his own. I looked up at his masked face as I let my tongue glide against his skin. Salt. He grabbed my hands and pried my hands above my head, keeping them in place with one hand. With the other, he skillfully unbuttoned my trousers, and slid his hand down between my legs. 

«So wet…» he whispered, stating the obvious. As I was trapped between him and the wall, all I could do was exhale against his skin, nodding gently. He kept his thumb pressed against my clit as he carefully slipped one finger inside of me. Not too far in, just enough to make me feel the sweet pressure of penetration. I found it harder and harder to breathe, and the more I struggled, the more vigorous his fingering became. I gave in, licking and kissing his skin, which became saltier and saltier, my saliva blending with his sweat. 

His thumb rubbed my clit, as two fingers went in and out of me, working me like a well-oiled instrument, creating a symphony of pleasure and discomfort. I felt as if I was being suffocated, but I couldn’t stop moving, I couldn’t stop tasting him, I just wanted to make it all stop. But not without claiming my climax, not without feeling the most exquisite sensations. I knew he was beyond aroused, but he was still in control, ensuring that the fine line between the conscious and the unconscious world was maintained. 

I tightened around his digits, even though I was losing control of my surroundings. I closed my eyes, the darkness felt comforting, as the orgasm began to build inside of me. I pressed myself closer to him, my breath becoming more and more rapid. The last thing I saw was his necklace, its symbol abnormally clear, as I came. In the blackness that followed, my orgasm seemed to send endless waves of electronic pleasure throughout of my body. It was as if I was transported to another dimension, where familiarity and the unknown blended together, creating new and endless sensations. 

Purple. Everything purple. I woke up on the floor, exhausted and satisfied. He was still there, holding me in his arms. This intimacy confused me, but I welcomed it. I sat up. «What do they say?» I asked, «The markings?»

«Long Live the New Flesh».


End file.
